Never Alone
by neon flights
Summary: Ulrich is starting to think if fighting XANA is really worth it. Can a certain someone help clear his thoughts? UxY [HOORAY! NO HUMOR! first short oneshot songfic]


I decided I'd have a go at writing a songfic for a change of pace. I've been meaning to do one with this song for quite a while. It was always one of my favourites when I was in choir in elementary school, and I thought it fit Ulrich very well. Let me know what you think, as it's my first songfic and my first attempt at a fluffy fanfic, if you would call it that. xD

Disclaimer: Stomp the disclaimer and you win a free iPod! Stupid advertisements. Code Lyoko isn't mine and neither is The Streets Of London by Ralph McTell.

* * *

It was a little before midnight at Kadic Junior High. It was a quiet night, with everyone asleep and aboard the Dreamland express.

Even Odd had decided not to snore that night.

But not everyone was asleep.

_Have you seen the old man_

_In the closed-down market_

_Kicking up the paper_

_With his worn out shoes?_

_In his eyes you see no pride_

_And held loosely at his side_

_Yesterday's paper telling yesterday's news_

Ulrich tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get at least a little sleep. It was hard to describe how tired he was, it had been a long day for him.

But he just couldn't. This was deeply bothering him.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Why did he live like this? With a demonic computer virus trying to blow up the world breathing down his neck, a father who expected too much of him and his own personal stalker never leaving him alone.

And that one girl…

_So how can you tell me you're lonely_

_And say for you that the sun don't shine?_

_Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London_

_I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

Yumi never escaped the boy's mind for a second. He was always thinking how beautiful she looked and how kind she was to him and her friends, and he always wanted to say how he truly felt about her.

But then again, William and Sissi always stood in the way of everything.

Knowing his insomnia would refuse to die away, he got out of bed and changed into his normal attire, put on his shoes and came out of his dorm.

A short walk outside to clear his head wouldn't do any harm.

_Have you seen the old girl_

_Who walks the streets of London_

_Dirt in her hair and her clothes in rags?_

_She's no time for talking_

_She just keeps right on walking_

_Carrying her home in two carrier bags_

Ulrich walked slowly around the grounds trying to empty his thoughts.

But it just didn't work. Why did he and his friends have to risk their lives practically every day just to save their pink haired friend? It's as if he wanted a death wish.

The thoughts just pained him on the inside as he was walking around the park area. Spotting a tree he always hung out at, he walked over and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk.

Thoughts of Lyoko whizzed through his head. It had its advantages, and it had its disadvantages.

But was it all worth it?

_So how can you tell me you're lonely_

_And say for you that the sun don't shine?_

_Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London_

_I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

Not too far away, Yumi was also having a short walk and somehow ended up at Kadic's front gate.

_'There's probably nobody here at this time at night,'_ she thought.

She made her way towards the area around the manhole, which hid the entrance to the factory.

Yumi didn't expect seeing her brown-haired friend, however.

He was sitting there, eyes closed in deep thought.

'Ulrich?' she called out.

She saw him raise his head. 'Yumi? What are you doing out here at this time of night?'

'I should be asking you the same thing.'

_In the all night café_

_At a quarter past eleven_

_Same old man is sitting there on his own_

_Looking at the world_

_Over the rim of his tea-cup_

_Each tea last an hour_

_Then he wanders home alone_

Ulrich turned away. 'I really don't want to talk about it,'

'Are you sure? You can tell me.' asked Yumi, worried about her friend. Or was he more than that?

He shook his head, but Yumi wasn't convinced.

'Come with me for a sec,' she said quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the park, outside the gates and into town.

The sky was very clear that night. The stars twinkled as Yumi stopped abruptly to gaze at the sky. It was so beautiful.

She sighed. _'Just like…'_ Yumi stopped herself as she glanced at Ulrich. _'What the heck am I thinking?'_

Ulrich's expression was unreadable as they walked along the side of the street.

After a few minutes, he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

'I have a lot on my mind,' he blurted out unexpectedly. Yumi stared at him.

'What do you mean, Ulrich?'

He sighed. 'I…don't know. I'm just wondering if this whole thing is worthwhile.'

'Wondering if what's worthwhile?'

'The whole saving-the-world-on-Lyoko thing. I'm starting to think no matter how hard we try we don't make any difference. It's like I'm losing the will to live…'

_So how can you tell me you're lonely_

_And say for you that the sun don't shine?_

_Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London_

_I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

The city was so different at night with nobody around. As they walked past an alleyway, Yumi put her arm out to stop him from walking any further.

'I wanted to show you something. Have a look in there.' she said, pointing.

He did, there was nothing but trashcans, bottles and he didn't even want to think about where the awful smell was coming from. He raised an eyebrow. 'I don't see your point.'

Yumi sighed, irritated. 'Be thankful about what you have now. Lots of other people may not have to save the world, but they have tough lives just like you. Maybe even tougher. Think of where your lottery ticket went to, what about the people there? Ulrich, just don't feel sorry for yourself. It won't get you anywhere.' She spat, before realising how harsh she sounded.

Those words struck a nerve. Badly.

'Don't feel sorry for yourself…' Those words echoed throughout his head. He said nothing and turned with his back facing to Yumi.

She bit her lip. _'Did I really hurt him?'_

'Ulrich? Are you ok?'

'Yeah, just dandy.' He choked back. Yumi could feel her eyes starting to water.

'Ulrich…'

She placed her hand on his shoulder, expecting him to shrug it off. But he didn't.

_And have you seen the old man_

_Outside the seaman's mission_

_Memory fading with_

_The medal ribbons that he wears_

_In our winter city_

_The rain cries a little pity_

_For one more forgotten hero_

_And a world that doesn't care_

Yumi watched as he turned to look at her again.

What law of nature that made this happen, Yumi didn't know. All she knew was that Ulrich was smiling at her, tears running freely down his cheeks.

'Thanks.'

Yumi stared stupidly. 'Thanks…for what?'

'Just…thanks.'

He randomly shot out and drew Yumi into a warm embrace. She blushed, but she was still confused at the sudden mood change.

'Ulrich? I'm confused, I don't understand.'

Ulrich stepped away from her for a second.

'For a while now, I've always been thinking there was no hope for me at anything. My dad expects me to be perfect, Sissi refuses to leave me alone and my grades are slipping.'

'I thought I was all alone, but I'm not.'

He lowered his head for a second, and raised it again, a blush forming on his face.

'I have you.'

She blushed as well.

'I didn't know I was…so important to you…'

_So how can you tell me you're lonely_

_And say for you that the sun don't shine?_

_Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London_

_I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

They walked back to Kadic in silence, each replaying what had happened before in their minds. They cast a quick glance at each other every now and then.

Soon they arrived at the gates again.

'So, I'll see you tomorrow?' Ulrich asked.

'Yeah.'

'Actually, since tomorrow's Saturday, want to umm…you know…do anything tomorrow evening?'

Yumi smiled. 'I'd love to.'

'I was thinking maybe…we could go out at that new café?'

'Sure, sounds great.'

'OK. See you.' Ulrich said, giving a little wave with a smile on his face.

She grinned and nodded as she started to make her way back home.

_So how can you tell me you're lonely_

_And say for you that the sun don't shine?_

Not without turning back of course.

'Goodnight Ulrich. Sweet dreams.' She whispered into the night.

_Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London_

_I'll show you something to make you change your mind…

* * *

_

Wow, I feel strange after writing that. xD I couldn't think of much to write at the end, so sorry if it was kinda lame. Hope you enjoyed it! Now to go raid the kitchen, yay!


End file.
